


Getting Physical

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Dark Bingo Card [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Promt for #Getting Physical.  either punches being thrown or getting physical in the work out way/sex/running,</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Promt for #Getting Physical. either punches being thrown or getting physical in the work out way/sex/running,

Slick skin pressed against slick skin as they moved together, hands gripping each other in the light of the afternoon sun falling in through the windows, the plush carpet soft against Adam’s back as he raised his hips up again with a snap, leaving a moan to escape the other man’s lips as he threw his head back in a arch, hands going tighter around Adam’s again before they rolled and Tommy was pressed back, this time against cold wood of the floor which caused him to arch up to the hotter body above him.

The pace was fast, rough but the right side of pain/pleasure, Adam knew what his lover liked and he was sure to give him everything and more again. Snapping his hips forward again, he caught Tommy’s lips between his again in a bruising kiss which ended just as quick as he felt a groan roll off his tongue as hips faulted against his lovers as he came, the sweet sound of Tommy’s own moan leaving as warmth spread out over both of their stomachs and Adam collapsed slightly before he pulled out and fell to the floor beside Tommy.

Their chests heaved with breaths as Tommy turned to look at Adam with a small smirk which Adam returned before he rolled on to his side and pressed a softer kiss to Tommy’s lips.  
‘’When you said that you wanted to get physical together, I didn’t think of this’’ Adam breathed out as he pulled away and met Tommy’s smirk again.  
‘’Well what else did you think I meant?’’ Tommy breathed out,  
‘’Running or something’’ Adam retorted back as Tommy snorted a laugh out and collapsed back against the floor again,  
‘’Me running, fuck off, I’d lose what little ass I got if I did that’’ Tommy shook his head and turned to face Adam again.  
‘’Mm’ that’s true, and I love your skinny ass’’ Adam told him, his hand moving over Tommy’s stomach, pushing between his legs again to brush fingers over puckered skin,  
‘’Well this skinny ass is going to the shower, so any time you fancy getting physical again, you know where to find me’’ Tommy winked out before he pushed himself up on to his feet and walked out the room, hips swinging a little more as he smirked, the sound of Adam climbing and moving after him had him running towards the bathroom, Adam’s own footsteps chasing after him before arms closed around his waist and he was spun around and lifted in to the shower.  
‘’Could never say no to getting physical with you.’’


End file.
